


Oh Rocky...

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: The things Arthur will do for Merlin…





	Oh Rocky...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gold

Arthur dubiously handled the tiny piece of material as if it were a bomb.

 

“Oh come one Arthur,” scoffed Merlin, “I asked you if you’d seen the movie before you signed up.”

 

“Well, I…”

 

“You lied,” Merlin frowned. “Put them on. It’s okay. It’s for charity.”

 

Arthur frowned. This was not what he was expecting when Morgana and Merlin teamed up to beg him to be in their charity benefit show. He should have known something was up when they exchanged smirks after he agreed.

It’s not like the Rocky Horror Picture Show was that raunchy. He’d seen the movie. He thought it was very thought-provoking, showcasing the sexual revolution of the 70s and giving voice to the minorities.

His only concern was that he’d been cast as Rocky. And the only thing Rocky wore was a pair of shiny, gold hot pants.

 

“They’re just…really…small,” Arthur finished lamely.

 

Merlin handed him a shot of Jack Daniels, which Arthur inhaled. He tried not to ogle his fiancée dressed up like Frank ‘n Furter in his fishnets and leather hot pants and corset.

 

“How are you comfortable in that?” he asked.

 

Merlin shrugged. “It’s for a good cause and I like the show. Come on, get them on.”

 

Arthur sighed, drank another swig of Jack and stripped down to pull on the hot pants. He’d barely pulled them up when Morgana stormed into the dressing room brandishing a bottle of lotion.

She popped it open, squeezed out a generous amount and advanced on Arthur who took a step back.

 

“What the hell Morgana?”

 

“Shush, stand still,” she said as she attacked his bare arms and torso, slathering the shimmer lotion all over. She then poured out more and attacked his legs, leaving him looking like a shimmering porn fairy.

 

“I look like a shimmering porn fairy,” Arthur lamented.

 

Merlin smacked a kiss to his cheek. “But you’re my shimmering porn fairy,” he said.

 

Arthur sighed. This was not his day.

 

Morgana hustled them out to backstage. The lights went dim, Elena stepped out in her tiny little outfit and began the opening number.

 

A few seconds before Arthur had to step out for his cue, he was hit with a strange calmness. It was past the point of no return. The audience wolf whistled, cheered and sang along as he strutted his.. uh...package…on stage. Gwaine and Leon were not gonna let him live it down, but as he stood under the hot lights, watching Merlin sing and snark, and steal the show, his heart swelled.

 

As they retreated after the final bow, Merlin smirked and whispered in his ear. “Keep the shorts, I want a private show when we get home.”

 

Suddenly, being Rocky wasn’t such a bad thing…


End file.
